


Go Get Him Son

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Derek, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The Sheriff knows there's something going on between Stiles and Derek. When Stiles finally admits it the Sheriff gives him some advice about how to pursue him.





	Go Get Him Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For RavenWolf36 who prompted: "So, I have a new prompt for you, if you up for it. The Sheriff finds out that Stiles likes Derek. The Sheriff (John) is totally fine with Stiles liking Derek. After Stiles tells his Dad that he wants to pursue Derek, the Sheriff makes a quip about stopping for "supplies." To which Stiles gets embarrassed, and an awkwardly hilarious conversation ensues"  
> Hope this is what you were looking for! It was certainly a lot of fun to write.
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

The Sheriff looks up from his paper as Stiles comes bounding down the stairs. He barely stumbles when he reaches the bottom step, having grown into his limbs and became more coordinated thanks to all the training he’s been doing. He still has all the energy, but it seems more controlled.

“Did you make coffee?” Stiles asks, making his way into the kitchen.

“There’s a pot on the counter,” John calls after him, “pancakes too.”

“Thanks Dad!”

Stiles walks into the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand and a pancake hanging out of his mouth. John rolls his eyes fondly, “you know plates are a thing that exist.”

Stiles swallows, shooting his Dad a grin, “Sometimes you just want pancakes without syrup.”

“No I think that’s just you.”

Stiles shrugs before taking a sip of his coffee, “I guess it’s just become a habit. Sometimes I didn’t have time to stop for breakfast and had to grab what I could on the go. Pancakes included.”

“And you get onto me about my eating habits,” John says.

Stiles’ phone goes off, alerting him to a text. Stiles puts his coffee down on the table and picks up his phone. John watches as a wide smile takes over his face when he reads the message. Stiles only gets that look about one person so it’s not too hard to figure out who the text is from.

“How’s Derek doing this morning?”

“Fine, he just got back from his run and wants to know if I want to grab lunch,” Stiles brow furrows after a moment, “wait… how did you know I was texting Derek?”

“One, he’s the only one of your friends that would be up this early,” John responds, “Two, you always get a goofy smile on your face whenever you two talk.”

“What? I do not!”

The phone beeps again, drawing Stiles’ attention away momentarily. The same look crosses his face causing the Sheriff to chuckle, “You’ve got it bad Son.”

Stiles looks like he’s going to deny it but instead sighs, falling back against the couch with a groan, “I know. I do. Now I just need to figure out what to do about it.”

“If it makes you feel any better he’s got it just as bad for you.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, face hopeful.

“Really,” John says, “he missed you a lot while you were away at school. He was always asking me questions about how you were, even though I’m pretty sure _he_ talked to you more than _I_ did. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone more in love than Derek Hale is with you. I’d be careful son.”

“Derek won’t hurt me Dad.”

“I know that. That’s not what I’m worried about. He’s been through a lot Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles says, voice firm. He can’t even bring himself to care that his Dad seems more worried about Derek getting hurt than he is about Stiles. Stiles understands that feeling all too well. He tells his Dad as much, “and I won’t  hurt him either. Believe me, if there’s anyone leading the Derek Hale deserves to be loved and cared for club it’s Stiles Stilinski.”

“So what does that mean for you two?” John asks, happy that his son is finally admitting to his feelings for Derek.

Stiles grins, “It means I’m going to ask him out on a date and romance the shit out of him.”

“Just make sure you stop for supplies beforehand,” John says. Stiles stills, staring at his Dad with wide eyes and a blush quickly covering his cheeks. John thinks back to what he said, trying to figure out what could cause such a reaction. When he realizes his own face heats up, “That’s not what I meant! I meant flowers and dinner. But you know, if you two are going to be doing _that_ you should be prepared. I know you can’t get pregnant or catch anything but the mess. You should still make a trip to the drugstore…”

“Oh my god Dad! Stop! _Please_.” Stiles hides his face in his hands, clearly wanting to be done with this conversation. “We haven’t even been on a date yet. Hell, Derek hasn’t even said yes…”

“I believe you have to ask first before someone can say yes,” Derek says, amusement clear in his voice from somewhere behind Stiles.

Stiles jumps up, turning to face Derek, his face going even redder, “Jesus Derek I thought we’d gotten past the creepiness.”

“You knew I was coming to pick you up,” Derek reminds him, “and I used the front door, coming right in like you told me.”

“Yeah well that’s…” Stiles rubs the back of his neck, not quite meeting Derek’s eyes, “how much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Derek says, walking further in the room towards Stiles, “So are you going to ask?”

Stiles’ eyes snap up to meet his, “You want me to?”

Derek nods, his smile softening, “Of course I do. I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask you for a while but haven’t been able to work up the nerve.”

The Sheriff looks between the two men for a moment before deciding it’s time he takes his leave. He pats Stiles’ back on the way out of the room, “Go get him son.”

Stiles barely acknowledges him, giving a small nod as he walks towards Derek, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him, “Now that I’m here I’m not sure how to do this either.”

“Stiles Stilinski at a loss for words, go figure.”

“What can I say?” Stiles grins, stopping right in front of Derek, “you make me speechless.”

Derek shakes his head, not even bother to hide his answering grin, “Leave it to you to bring out the cheesy pick-up lines.”

“Just one of the things to love about me.”

“It is,” Derek agrees, “now I believe you had something to ask me.”

“Right,” Stiles takes a deep breath, “Derek Hale, will you go out with me?”

Derek grins, “I’d love to.”

“Good, because I hear we’re both available for lunch.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “You want to go on a date _now_?”

“Why not?” Stiles shrugs, “the sooner we go on that date the sooner I get to kiss you. Unless you’re not a kiss on the first date person, which I am also okay with.”

“Stiles we’ve known each other for years, and probably loved each other almost as long,” Derek tells him, bringing a hand up to his neck, “I don’t think any of that typical stuff applies to us, do you?”

“You keep saying things like that I’m not going to be able to resist kissing you,” Stiles attempts to joke, but his words come out slightly choked up. He’s been imagining this happening for years. Now that’s finally here, finally has a chance at dating Derek Hale he’s feeling a little overwhelmed.

“I’d be okay with that,” Derek whispers, lowering his head until their noses are brushing, “if you are.”

Stiles nods frantically, hands moving up to grip Derek’s shoulders. He can’t suppress the groan he releases when Derek’s lips finally meet his. It starts off slow, both of them getting used to the feeling. Then when Derek moves a hand around Stiles waist and pulls him closer things become more heated. Derek nips on Stiles’ bottom lip, before soothing the bite with his tongue. Stiles moves a hand up to Derek’s hair, tugging gently on the locks, causing Derek to moan into his mouth. Stiles takes that as an invitation and slips his tongue into Derek’s waiting mouth, both of them moaning at the sensation of their tongues moving together.

The sound of a throat clearing loudly nearby causes them both to break apart, but neither move too far away, only turning their heads to look at where the Sheriff is watching them, looking torn between amused and uncomfortable. “Not that I’m not happy you two have finally sorted things out, but you’re still standing in the middle of my living room. I’d prefer if you’d take this someplace more private.”

Stiles and Derek share a look, silently communicating before Derek reluctantly pulls back, “I believe we have a lunch date.”

“If that’s what you kids are calling it these days,” John says, turning and heading back towards the kitchen, “just don’t forget what I said about supplies.”

“Dad!” Stiles calls after him, putting a hand over his face.

Derek smirks, “No worries Sheriff. I have plenty of supplies at my house.”

There’s a crash from the kitchen before John calls back, “I didn’t need to know that!”

Derek chuckles, pulling a gaping Stiles out of the house. “I can’t believe you just said that to my Dad!”

“He started it,” Derek shrugs, opening the door allowing Stiles to slide into the car. He runs around to the other side, sliding in smoothly, “if he wasn’t prepared to hear about it he shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“God I love you,” Stiles grins over at Derek who grins back, lacing their fingers together, “now can we really get lunch? I’m sure I’m going to need to be well fed if you plan to have your wicked way with me.”

“This coming from the guy who was worried about kissing on the first date,” Derek jokes, pulling out of the driveway.

“Yeah well, that was before you kissed me. Now that I know that just kissing you feels like that I am definitely not opposed to moving things along. Unless you are. You’re part of this too and if you want to slow things down we will.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand but doesn’t say anything right away, eyes focused on the road. Stiles notices his hesitation and breaks the silence, “I mean it Der. I don’t want you to feel like we have to do this now. Do I want to have sex with you? Yes, at some point. But there are plenty of other things I want to do with you as well. Like go out to dinner and to the movies and cuddle on the couch. Do romantic things like take moonlit walks and watch sunsets together.”

Derek’s shoulders visibly relax, his eyes flicking over to meet Stiles before going back to the road, “I do want to wait. I don’t know how long. I just know that I don’t want to rush things. You’re important to me and I want to do this right.”

“Then we’ll wait,” Stiles smiles, running soothing circles over Derek’s hand with his thumb, “now where are you taking me for lunch?”

 

Stiles and Derek have dinner with his Dad a few nights later. The Sheriff looks smug and gives them both knowing looks. Stiles knows it wouldn’t do any good to deny that something happened, at least not right now. His Dad can believe whatever he wants. Stiles looks over to see Derek chatting happily with Melissa and smiles. He knows people are going to make their assumptions. But he has Derek and they’re happy, Derek’s happy. That’s all that matters to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). And maybe send me some Sterek and/or Thiam prompts (:


End file.
